


【天方夜谭】酒逢知己

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 关于卧虎藏龙和蹲姿大一字。
Relationships: Vincent Zhou/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	【天方夜谭】酒逢知己

**Author's Note:**

> ·明天元宵节今天搞一搞天方夜谭😌
> 
> ·注意看cp是天方夜谭噢，天方夜谭完全无差。
> 
> ·之所以今天发是因为明天我要上课辽…气哭😭
> 
> ·另外我真的觉得花生馅汤圆巨好吃…
> 
> ·巨型ooc预警。

周知方抬起手立在胸前，做出他的节目的起手动作，随着音乐向侧边推掌。 

他知道有些选手在表演的时候甚至会自己算分，但他需要让自己沉浸在音乐之中，他希望能够在表演中无损地传达出音乐的情感。这对他来说不是特别难的事，虽然总是与周围有一种难以破除的隔膜感，但实际上他是个对情绪很敏感的人，能够轻易地产生共情。 

周知方在熟稔的《The Eternal Vow》中陷入相关的一些联想，他想到了上赛季一身黑衣滑《卧虎藏龙》的金博洋。对方踩着清脆急促的竹板声和鼓点跳跃旋转，从冰场的另一头与他对上眼光，遥遥地向他伸出手。 

身穿暗色夜行衣的少年左嘴角一勾，潇洒地拔剑出鞘，足尖轻点身后的竹竿，身体如同穿云的箭簇一般朝他刺来，他沉着的抬剑在喉前格挡，两剑相撞发出“铮”的惊响，甚至擦出了几粒碎裂的火星。两人都是年轻气盛的时候，不甘示弱，你来我往，战得正酣。他感到自己心口有股爆开的火焰灼灼地燃烧了起来，期艾潮水般席卷到他战栗的指尖，佩剑似是有所感，发出激烈的嗡鸣。 

接下来是一段接续步，金博洋始终在他身前不远处滑行。他的滑行速度向来不是很快，但就在他即将追上时，又一个大跳拉开了距离。他们一前一后地做起旋转，金博洋先一步完成他的燕式，轻飘飘地朝他递了一个含笑的目光，先一步滑走了。 

两人剑招不分伯仲，黑衣少年捡得一个空，抽身飘然而退出了几十尺，他紧随其后地追上。他们的轻功身法都轻灵如燕，好似雪泥鸿爪，踏雪无痕，在竹林中穿行竟也未惊起歇息的栖鸟。他借助竹枝的弹力增加了许多往前的冲劲，眼看就快要赶上前头的人，少年却像早有准备似的跃上一旁的屋脊避开，两人从竹林中翩然飞出，在高低不平的静默的屋脊上起起落落。 

音乐渐渐退去，周知方站直身体，谨慎有礼地向四周观众抱拳行礼。这个动作小时候看金庸时就装模作样地摆过，他私下也练过好几次，看起来像位名门正派出身的公子。 

黑衣少年忽地在房檐的一端止步，他连忙停下足下的功夫，向对方拱了拱手，还未来得及开口，少年就撂下一句“你等等”，掠下了屋顶，未过多久又提着几坛酒上来。 

他站在领奖台上，看着金博洋朝他滑过来，随意又潇洒地抱了抱拳。周知方笑起来，弯下身和他短暂地握手，像接过了一束捧花。

那少年也不大在意地拱一拱手：“我叫金博洋。”他连忙回道：“在下周知方，出身……”金博洋拎起一坛酒就扔了过来，又一次打断了他的话。 

“何必知道你的来往归处？偌大江湖，知道了又如何？多的是萍水相逢后再也不见的人。”金博洋抱起酒坛就直接喝了起来，抬手示意周知方也一起。 

“金兄说得对，”周知方连连点头认同，学着他的样子也喝了几口，“既然今晚得以相见，那便是有缘了。” 

“既是有缘，那我们不醉不归！”金博洋一弯眼笑了起来，眼神晴明，虚虚地睨着他看。 

“不醉不归！”他端起酒坛豪爽地灌了几口，入喉的辣劲呛得他猛咳几声，引来了金博洋的哈哈大笑，挪过来给他拍背。 

他想，明天酒醉醒来也许他就不在这里了，但既然今晚有缘，说不得哪天系马牵舟处，命也让他们再次相见呢。 

周知方撑住他的背，试图当一个负责的蹲姿大一字教练。金博洋看起来学得不是那么认真，他贴着对方背肌的手都能清晰地感受到他笑声的颤动。他也不在乎，听着金博洋到处乱扯的话题，他也和对方一样地笑起来，笑声在他们头顶上冒出了快乐的气泡框。 

“嘿小周，快到元宵节了你知道不？”金博洋发问，“你们元宵节吃汤圆儿吗？” 

“会吃几个，”周知方认真地回答，“我觉得有一点腻，我不喜欢太甜的东西。” 

“那你肯定吃的黑芝麻馅的，”金博洋自信地推断，“你知道不？汤圆要吃花生馅的，又香又好吃。” 

他在心里暗暗记下：回到家之后要在华人超市买花生馅的汤圆。 

“好，但博洋哥你能不能不要乱动了，我要撑不住你了。”


End file.
